Los Amigos Antes Que Las Mujeres
by Dina Hatake
Summary: Una tarde cuatro ninjas, tomando sake, sentados en el sofá de Gai. Casi obligando a Kakashi que dijera lo que le gustaba hacer con Sakura en 'ese' aspecto.


Los amigos antes que las mujeres

Los mejores jounin de la villa de Konoha estaban en la casa del ninja cejotas tomando sake, hablando de las cosas que les pasaba con sus parejas oficiales, novias de paso, rollos de una noche... En resumen. Cuando todos quedaban en una casa, era simplemente para hablar de lo bien o de lo mal que les iba en su vida sexual.

-¿Cómo te va con Kurenai, Asuma? – preguntó Genma al fumador mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de sake.

-Bueno, cada vez me convenzo más que haber tenido un hijo ha sido lo peor que nos puede haber pasado. – contestó mientras apagaba el pitillo en el cenicero.

-¿A qué se debe eso? – preguntó Kakashi que aún no se había animado a beber.

-Por culpa de ese crío ya no lo hacemos.

-La culpa no es del bebé, es tuya por no haber usado protección desde un principio.

-¡Oye! No hables como si tú usaras el condón con Sakura en alguna ocasión.

-No necesito esa cosa incómoda para no dejarla embarazada.

En ese momento la bestia verde de Konoha se levantó como un rayo de su cómodo sofá.

-¡No tenéis que hacer eso! ¡La vida es un regalo que no se debe desaprovechar y cada vez que os corréis cientos vidas pierden su oportunidad de ver la luz de la bombilla del hospital cuando nace! ¡La siguiente generación tiene que ser más fuerte que la anterior!– gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y levantando el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-¿Y cómo lo haces entonces Kakashi? – preguntó Asuma ignorando al pelinegro.

-¡No me habéis escuchado! – gritó el cejotas, pero volvió a ser ignorado.

-Nop. – dijeron los tres a la vez.

El pelinegro volvió a sentarse haciendo un mohín.

-¡Venga! Dinos como lo haces. – dijo esta vez el castaño.

-Tampoco es tan complicado… - el peli plata le incomodaba hablar de sus momentos íntimos con la peli rosa.

-¡Ah! ¿Te corres fuera?

-Esa es una forma de hacerlo. Pero es muy difícil salir y luego correrse, casi nunca lo hago a tiempo. A parte cuando lo hago lo dejo todo perdido y a Sakura no le gusta que manche las sábanas.

-¿Y la otra forma? – el pelinegro habló.

-Simplemente es que ella toma la píldora, obviamente. Y de eso me enteré cuando aún me preocupaba de no preñarla. Y también de que antes de estar conmigo la tomaba también.

-¿Cómo tomaba la píldora antes de perder la virginidad, si tú fuiste su primer hombre? – preguntó Asuma.

-Yo creo que he sido su primer hombre, eso me dijo ella.

-Bueno, ha habido muchas chicas violadas, quizá ella la tomaba para prevenir.

-Quizá. Dejando ese tema de lado, Genma ¿Cómo te va con Anko?

El castaño cambió de expresión de sonrisa pervertida a apagada.

-Hay hay, ¿Qué ha pasado mi buen amigo? – dijo Gai rodeando el cuello de él con un brazo.

Genma frunció el ceño.

-Esa rastrera serpiente. – dijo en un susurro.

Genma y Anko habían empezado un noviazgo oficial hacia más o menos dos meses, él estaba enamorado de Anko pero ella seguramente sólo lo había visto como una aventura.

-¿Qué ha hecho ya? – preguntó el peli plata.

Aunque era una tontería preguntar, si precisamente la peli violeta era famosa por eso. Se acostaba con cualquiera, así de claro, nunca ha sido una de esas personas de un relación 'seria'.

-Supongo que ya os lo imagináis, pero se aprende de los errores ella me dijo des de un principio que solo me quería para follar.

El silencio reinó unos segundos, hasta que el mismo que lo había hecho nacer habló.

-¿Cómo es Sakura?

-Pues, tiene el pelo rosa, ojos jades, labios carnosos, bonitas curvas, firmes pechos, hermoso culo y…

-¡Idiota! No me refiero a eso.

-Ah, vale ya sé a qué te refieres. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué es lo que más le gusta en _ese _aspecto? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El peli plata soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre a él?

-Os parecerá raro pero le gusta mucho la penetración anal. Lo probamos una vez, le dolió al principio pero luego le encantó y des de entonces me pide que lo hagamos muchas veces, pero solo cuando no estamos en modo romántico. Pero a mí también me gusta así que no me quejo.

-¿Que más?

-¿Por qué quieres saber más?

-Simple curiosidad. Venga, cuenta.

Otro suspiro por parte del peliplata. Pero luego se sustituyó por una sonrisa boba.

-Le encanta el cunnilingus, en serio tiene una obsesión con eso, pero luego me lo compensa, ella queda satisfecha y yo también.

-Jeje Sakura es una chica muy interesante.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ò.ó

-¿Me la prestaras algún día n.n?

-Ò.Ó No.

-¿No ? ¿Ni un poquito ó.ò?

-Tú que crees…

-Venga, no seas egoísta, solo una probadita ¿sí?

-He dicho que no, si quieres hacerlo con alguien ve a visitar a tu vecina.

-Mi vecina no está tan buena como Sakura, pensar que antes era una niña y ahora tiene ese cuerpo que…

-Vuelve a pensar en Sakura de esa manera y te juro que… - casi estaba dejando ver el Sharingan.

-Vale vale, tranquilo no lo volveré a mencionar D:

Kakashi se bajó la máscara de un tirón y se bebió la copa que tenía delante de un trago. Gai se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

-A ti tampoco Gai. Ella es mía y sólo mía. Por cierto ¿ya has invitado a cenar a Shizune?

-Justo hoy iba a hacerlo hoy.

-Si claro…

-¡Estoy en ello!

-Al final Yamato acabará robándotela. – habló Asuma.

-Yo que tú iría corriendo a hablar con ella. - continuó Genma.

No hubo que decirlo dos veces el pelinegro salió como una bala del piso y fue en dirección a la torre Hokage.

-Hay pocas oportunidades en la vida para ser feliz. - dijo nuestro jounin favorito.

-Tú no desaprovechaste la tuya, verdad Kakashi.

-¿Salimos un poco? Me estoy aburriendo.

-Yo no puedo, Kurenai debe estar esperándome en casa.

-Asuma, venga, los amigos antes que las mujeres. - dijo el peli plata.

-¡Si! Los amigos antes que las mujeres. - le apoyó Genma.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. - el fumador se resignó.

Salían por la puerta y una voz femenina los detubo.

-¡Kakashi!

Era la inconfundible voz de Sakura.

-Sakura, que sorpresa.

-Si, verás mañana me voy a una misión que durará unas tres semanas y quiero despedirme de ti.

Él tardó uno segundos en captar el mensaje.

-Ah, te refieres a ese modo de despedirnos. - le contestó con una sonrisa sensual.

Sakura miró detrás de su novio y vio a Asuma y a Genma.

-Claro que si estás ocupado.

-No no, vamos a casa cielo y despidámonos como dios manda. Lo siento chicos otro día será. - esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a los dos jounin.

Los dos ninjas observaba como la pareja se marchaba.

-¿Con que los amigos antes que las mujeres, eh? - dijo un enojado Asuma.

-No ha mentido, sólo ha hecho una excepción con Sakura por ser ella.

-En serio le robado bien el corazón.

-Nuestro niño, ha dejado de ser nuestro niño.

Dicho esto se fueron a un bar.

Mientras en una tranquila calle, en una acogedora casa se oían los gemidos de una pelirosa y los gruñidos del peli plata.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola :D he escrito esto por que me aburría por la tarde y no sabía que hacer. **

**Decidme si os ha gustado o no en review.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
